Buffet Owner's Diary
by Michael2
Summary: Documents were recovered from Raccoon city prior to its destruction. Now these documents have been copied for the people of the world to read. Read the last words of the people of the city before its fall
1. Sep 1st, 1998

Sep. 5th, 1998

I looked at the financials from our accountant. The third straight months of losses. It didn't surprise me though; the place is half empty even for Sunday lunch.

I'm going to have to lay off some of my workers and cutting back on the food selections. Maybe the reduced prices will alleviate the bleeding. But I fear the Imperial Buffet will close its doors by the end of the month.


	2. Sep 7th, 1998

Sep 7th, 1998

Today was the day I informed some of my workers I had to let them go. I cut their final paychecks.

As a courtesy, I let them eat one last meal on the house. I figured what the hell. It is not as if they would be delaying any customers.

It was also the last day for the Mongolian grill. Many of my regulars loved the grill, topping their plates with noodles and meats and veggies, flavored in soy sauce and garlic. But I have to cut costs to justify the reduced price, and the grill had to close.

It is such a shame. But it had to be done for Imperial Buffet to have a chance to be open next month.


	3. Sep 11th, 1998

Sep. 11th , 1998

Marvin came into eat today; it was his day off. I usually chat with him whenever he come by. He was disappointed that the Mongolian grill was closed.

He mentioned that the Raccoon police were hiring. I told him about Imperial's troubles. I gave him the names and numbers of my workers who I laid off. Maybe they could have a new career with the police.

As long as they didn't have outstanding warrants, Marvin said.


	4. Sep 13th, 1998

Sep 13th , 1998

This was a surprise. We were so busy ran out of food and had to close at 7 P.M. We haven't ran out of food since last year when the mayor decided to treat his friends for lunch.

I'm going to have to place a rush order first thing Monday morning. It will cost extra, but the revenue we got from the packed house we had today should cover it.

I can only hope this is enough to keep the place open next month.


	5. Sep 15th, 1998

Sep 15th, 1998

This was the third day in a row we ran out of food. There was even a long line to get into the buffet.

This is certainly a good change in fortune for me. I'm going to have to raise prices and hire back all my workers I laid off. I'll even reopen our signature Mongolian Grill.

I'm sure my suppliers will be happy, as I will be ordering a lot more food from them.


	6. Sep 17th, 1998

Sep. 17th, 1998

Today was certainly a busy day. All of my workers I laid off agreed to come back except for Jen and Tyrone. I even hired some new people, having my longtime workers show them the ropes.

Even with the price at $13.99, the place was still packed. Considering what I was facing the beginning of this month, I really can't complain.


	7. Sep 18th, 1998

Sep. 18th, 1998

I sent Tracey home today. I caught her sneaking plates of food. I would not tolerate this behavior from one of my raw recruits, let alone a floor supervisor!

On a lighter note, I saw Marvin today. He was happy to be able to get food from the Mongolian Grill, even if he had to pay a higher price.

Marvin told me the police were conducting interviews, and a decision might be made by the end of next week.

We closed early again today because we ran out of food again. This has been a regular occurrence, even though I am getting daily food deliveries. I'm going to have to raise prices again.


	8. Sep 19th, 1998

Sep. 19th, 1998

A few updates at the buffet. We installed a cash register at the Mongolian Grill. It will be pay per order from now on. Some of our patrons were bitching about it, but there was a line at the grill with people willing to pay extra regardless. The place was packed, with a line starting outside, as it was for most of September.

I had to let Tracey go after catching her taking food again. She was crying, just saying she was hungry. I guess I am more sad than angry. Tracey had been with us for four years, ever since she was sixteen. She was a hard worker, always on time, making sure to call ahead on those rare occasions when she had to be absent, picking up shifts to make up for those absences. I made her a floor supervisor and she trained many of my workers.

It was such a shame I had to let her go.


	9. Sep 21st, 1998

Sep. 21st, 1998

I caught Charlie scratching himself right by the food stations. I immediately closed down the food stations and ordered the food thrown out. After berating Charlie for a while, I noticed he kept scratching himself and I saw he did not look too good. The sound of his scratching made me feel itchy. I calmed down, and then told him to see a doctor and he could not return to work unless he had a doctor's note saying he was okay.

I was already shorthanded from Marci and Rick calling in sick today. I spent the rest of the day working alongside my workers.

I could only hope none of my customers got sick. After the good fortune of this month, the last thing I needed was a lawsuit for food poisoning.


	10. Sep 22nd, 1998

Sep. 22nd, 1998

There was a riot at the Imperial Buffet today. The line was so long that there was a fight, and the next thing I knew, it spilled right into the restaurant.

The police were able to go in with riot gear and subdue the rioters. I gave a statement to David Ford, one of Marvin's fellow cops.

I closed and shuttered the buffet. My workers and I spent the whole day cleaning up the place. I felt really tired and exhausted after I was done.

What a mess.


	11. Sep 24th, 1998

Sep. 24th, 1998

I couldn't believe it.

There was chaos and riots on the streets. Police blocked off streets, I heard some of the rioters were even biting people.

I went down to the Imperial Buffet. Fortunately the buffet had shutters to covert the windows. Nobody's getting in.

My skin itches; I was I had Benadryl. Can't go to CVS or Wallgreens with all this ruckus on the streets.

At least I have my trusty Colt Python and Remington 12 gauge. With these, plus the food stores in the buffet, I can ride out the storm.

With the good fortune I had, I won't let the riots ruin my livelihood.


	12. sep 27 1998

sep 27 1998

tracey come back to bufet

cook on mong grill

taste good with soy saus and garlic

need to go out for more meat.

No one eat imprl bufet but me


End file.
